Too Late
by Bensonrocks
Summary: Sort of post Dependent. Olivia decides to tell Elliot how she feels, but before she can, he tells her something that breaks her heart. Classic EO, good ending. Reviews welcome, but flames will be used to heat up my tea, so don't leave any! Chapter 3 up
1. Chapter 1

Too Late

**Disclaimer: Yes, I own SVU and all the characters and everything related to it, as well as the copyright. (Assistant whispers in my ear). **

**Hold on, I DON'T own any part of SVU?!!!!!!!!??? Excuse me while I go purposely contract rabies and play poker with a bunch of German shephards.**

**Munch, do the official disclaimer.**

**Munch: She doesn't own us, the weasel! **

**Me: Thanks, I guess...**

**Munch: You promised me a pony named Big Brother if I did the disclaimer!**

**Me: runs**

**Enjoy! Reviews welcome. I have another chapter all ready if anyone wants me to upload it. It's better than this first chapter, which kind of sets everything up for the rest of the story.**

Olivia Benson sat, transfixed at the table in her apartment, listening intently to the song that had just come on the radio:

_What if I told you_

_It was all meant to be?_

_Would you believe me?_

_Would you agree?_

_It's almost that feeling_

_We may be fools._

_So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy_

_When I tell you your love has come here and I…_

_A moment like this_

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this_

_Some people search forever _

_For that one special kiss…_

Olivia felt herself fill with peace and contentment as she came to a sudden decision. She hardly even cared that she was several minutes late to work because of the song. Quickly grabbing her coat, gun, and badge, she headed out the door, locking it securely behind her.

Nearly twenty minutes later, she headed into the precinct of the Manhattan Special Victims Unit. She hurried to her desk and looked around for Elliot. She couldn't wait to talk to him. She reached for her mug to go fill it with coffee, and was pleasantly surprised to find it already full and prepared exactly the way she liked it. _Wow, Elliot hasn't done this for me since…since I returned from Oregon_, she thought, a pang of guilt stabbing her in the gut.

Just then, Elliot returned to the bullpen, a file in his hand. Evidently, he had been rummaging for something in the file room. Interestingly, Olivia noticed, Elliot looked like he had reached peace as well. His walk was lighter and his manner more friendly.

He spotted her, and his face breaking into a warm smile that made her heart flutter, headed straight for her.

" 'Morning, Liv! You're a little late; where were you? Cragen said we just caught a new lead on the Robinson case!"

"Sorry, Elliot; I uh, got a little distracted by something on the radio on my way out the door. Um, by the way, could I talk to you?"

He looked at her quizzically, but before either of them could say another word, Cragen strode over, looking extremely annoyed.

"There you are, Benson! I need you and Elliot to go talk to Alice's boyfriend; he doesn't have an alibi for the night of the rape and we know he has anger issues."

" All right, Cap'," said the two lead detectives, automatically grabbing their jackets and heading for the door.

When they were in the car, Elliot spoke up.

"So, Liv, what did you need to talk to me about?"

"Oh, uh, I'll tell you later. Now's not a good time," answered Olivia, hoping Elliot wouldn't notice how red she had gotten.

"Okay, I have something I want to tell you, too."

They spent the remainder of the ride in familiar, comfortable silence. When they reached the house of the boyfriend, Elliot knocked on the door.

The door was opened by a woman in her late thirties with auburn hair and a set of piercing green eyes that made Olivia slightly nervous for no discernible reason.

"Can I help you?" she asked, a little coldly.

Olivia spoke up first.

"Yes, I'm Detective Olivia Benson and this is my partner, Elliot Stabler. We're from the Manhattan Special Victims Unit and we'd like to speak with Jacob Alberson."

" I'm his mother, Margaret. Why do you need to talk to my son?"

Elliot sighed. He hated this part.

"We need to question him about the night his girlfriend, Alice Robinson, was raped."

The woman's eyes flashed with anger.

"I can assure you that Jacob had nothing to do with that. He is the captain of the football team at his high school, he has a 4.0 GPA, and he was accepted early decision to Yale, with scholarship! Does THAT sound like a sick rapist to you?!!" she insisted furiously.

Olivia and Elliot both groaned inwardly and tried to explain.

"No one is above the law, ma'am. It may well be that he is innocent, but we really must speak to him."

Mrs. Alberson snorted in disgust. "He's a minor; he doesn't have to speak to you without my permission. You're wasting your time, detectives!"

She slammed the door in their faces in irritation.

"Can you say 'total bitch'?" snarled Olivia in frustration.

Elliot looked at his partner in concern. She wasn't normally quite so easily annoyed.

Olivia noticed Elliot watching her and felt the heat rise in her face. "I don't know, Elliot. Something about that woman just didn't sit right with me. Should we bang on the door again?"

"No", said Elliot sourly. "She'd probably spit in our faces or something for attempting to blacken her precious son's name. Let's go back to the precinct. We can brainstorm over what we know and maybe come up with something. Cragen's not going to be too happy with us."

"She refused to allow her son to be questioned? Why didn't you charge her with obstruction of justice?"

" I told you, she slammed the door in our faces before we could do anything, Captain. Plus, he's a minor; I don't think we can charge her."

Cragen rubbed at his eyes, which were red from exhaustion. "Munch, Fin, did you get anything from her classmates?"

Fin spoke up. " They all said the same thing; Jacob was the perfect boyfriend; he cared deeply for Alice, they spent all of their time together, and he would never ever hurt her, blah blah blah."

"Except for this one girl, Melissa. She's Alice's best friend. She said that Jacob would call Alice all the time, asking where she was, who she was with, why she was there, how long she would be there, and constantly accused her of cheating on him," added Munch.

"Sounds like motive to me," said Elliot and Olivia in unison. The other detectives smirked.

"It's nine o'clock, we're fresh out of leads until either Jacob decides to talk or Alice wakes up. Go home and get some sleep, detectives," ordered their captain.

Olivia and Elliot went to their respective desks and gathered up their things. Olivia turned to leave, but Elliot grabbed her arm.

"What is it, El?" she asked curiously.

"Don't we need to talk?" he reminded her.

"Oh, right," she said, blushing again at the unexpected contact.

"Let's go out into the hallway. No one's around. We can talk there," Elliot suggested.

"Okay…"

They went out into the hallway. Olivia leaned against the wall, feeling unusually nervous. But then, she was about to reveal to Elliot the secret she had been carrying around for nearly eight years.

They merely looked at each other for a moment.

"You first," said Olivia to Elliot.

He grinned at her. "You'll never believe what happened to me last night!"

He sounded like a teenager about to relate his latest make-out session to his friends.

"What?" asked Olivia, smiling back at her best friend.

"I went to go see Kathy last night," he said.

Olivia's eyebrows shot up and she felt an unreasonable stab of envy. _Calm down_, she told herself. _It probably has something to do with wrapping up the divorce._

She nodded, and he continued.

"Well, to make a long story short, Kathy is seriously considering taking me back! I'm probably going to fix my marriage!"

He looked so excited, so pleased. Olivia felt the cold, hard pain of a badly broken heart engulf her senses entirely, coupled nicely with total shock. She felt all of the color drain from her face and wooziness take over. The world started to spin insanely around her as she struggled to grasp what he was telling her.

"Olivia? Are you all right?" asked Elliot in a worried voice that sounded very far away.

No no no. This wasn't supposed to happen. I'm too late. I'm too late. I'm so sorry, God. I'm too late. Please give me a second chance. I'm too late. I'm too late. He's going back to his wife and away from me forever. Please, somebody help me……I can't believe I'm too late……

Olivia didn't even realize she had whispered those words aloud and slid to the floor until she noticed Elliot holding her.

"Liv, sweetie, what on earth is going on?"

"I can't tell you….I can't…."

"You seemed fine all afternoon, what's wrong?"

"I can't tell you….."

"One minute my partner's in perfect health, talking to me, and the next she's crumpled on the floor crying like a small, sick rabbit. You can't tell me nothing's wrong, Liv."

She almost cried harder, hearing his nickname for her. This was the worst thing that ever happened to her, including the time that little girl named Maria called and no one could help her until she'd almost died.

"Come on, Olivia, we're best friends. You know you can tell me anything."

"I can't, Elliot, I just can't. Not now that you and Kathy are getting back together. Don't you understand?"

"No," said Elliot stubbornly. "Why don't you explain it to me, damn it! I can't stand to see you so upset!"

Olivia tried to pull herself back together, but it was difficult with Elliot holding her and knowing that she would never have him.

"If I told you, Elliot, it would ruin everything; our partnership, our friendship, and your soon-to-be-renewed marriage."

"Why?" asked Elliot, a look of complete confusion clouding his ocean-blue eyes. "Olivia, what did you want to tell me?"

"Elliot…..I…..I…."

"What? Come on, Liv, what is it?"

But she couldn't bring herself to say it. Three simple words, and she couldn't wrap her tongue around them. I love you, she wanted to say. But she couldn't do it. All she could think of was Kathy, and how she had gotten to Elliot first, and not Olivia. The only thing she ended up doing was staring helplessly at Elliot. He sighed.

"Okay, if you won't tell me what's wrong, at least let me drive you home," he said.

Olivia shook her head. She couldn't sit next to him for an entire car ride, knowing that if she had decided to tell him only 24 hours ago, she might have had a chance. She was too late, and it would haunt her for the rest of her life.

"Liv, you're in no condition to drive."

"Then I'll call a cab."

"Liv…."

Silently, Olivia climbed to her feet and forced herself towards the door. Her solitary footsteps echoed through the empty hallway like the ticking of a clock. Just before she pushed the door open, Olivia turned back to look at Elliot. He wasn't moving. He was staring at the place near the wall where she had just been standing. Her heart dying of sadness, Olivia pushed open the door and walked into the cold night air of New York City.


	2. Chapter 2

Too Late

Olivia stepped out onto the sidewalk outside the precinct and headed for her car, deciding she didn't care if Elliot thought she was fit to drive or not. She no longer worried what would happen to her.

Spotting her car, Olivia jogged over and unlocked the door. She put the key in the ignition and turned it. Once, twice, three times. Nothing happened. The engine groaned pitifully. With a slightly sick feeling in her gut, she looked at the gas gauge. Empty. Crap.

Olivia got out of her car and headed back to the street. She would hail a cab. No way would she ask Elliot for a ride home. She stood on the sidewalk for half an hour, trying to flag down a cab, but since it was Friday night and people were getting drunk, it looked as though every single cab driver had his work cut out for him.

She was debating whether or not it was actually safe to walk home when someone tapped her on the shoulder. Her hand instinctively flew to her gun as she whirled around to face the person. It was Elliot.

"Were you in the precinct that whole time?" she asked incredulously. She thought Elliot must have gone home by now.

"Yeah," he answered quietly. "I had something I needed to take care of. Come on, Liv, let me drive you home. All of the cabs are busy tonight."

Olivia opened her mouth to say no, and thought better of it. She was heartbroken, but she wasn't stupid. So she relented. "Okay…" she said quietly.

They got into Elliot's car and Olivia waited, but he didn't touch the ignition. "What?" she asked a little worriedly.

"Please tell me what's bothering you, Olivia. I don't understand at all what's going on," he answered.

Olivia blushed crimson. "El, it's something I have to work through by myself. I don't think it would be a good idea to tell you."

He sighed in resignation and silently drove her home. When he reached her apartment building, Olivia got out and started toward the door, but Elliot had gotten out, too. They looked at each other for a long moment without saying anything. Then, suddenly, as though driven by an unseen force, Elliot hurried towards Olivia.

Olivia's heart started pounding unreasonably fast, as it normally did around Elliot. He wrapped his arms around her, enveloping her in an impossibly comforting and warm hug. Her arms, seeming to move on their own, reached up and hugged him back. It took all of Olivia's willpower not to burst into tears. Here she was, nestled in the arms of the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, but was completely forbidden to have. She couldn't help but notice how well they seemed to fit together, as though they were destined to be.

_Shut up,_ her pessimistic side snarled. _You can't have him, Benson! You had your chance, and you ran off to Oregon. Maybe he wouldn't be going back to Kathy if he thought you actually cared about him! Eight years together and you suddenly decide to leave without even saying goodbye! I wonder just how close he and Dani got…_

At this last thought, Olivia gasped slightly and broke the embrace. "Thank you for driving me home, Elliot," she said quickly and hurried into her apartment building.

She used the elevator to get to her apartment as quickly as possible; she didn't think that she could fight the tears much longer. Quickly unlocking the door to her apartment, she basically threw herself inside and immediately shut the door. Slipping down onto the floor, she started to cry. Hard. She hadn't cried like this in years. She didn't know losing her soul mate would feel like her heart had been liquefied in a blender with new blades.

Eventually, she got a hold of herself and dragged herself to bed, not caring about her appearance. She looked at the time. 11:11 exactly. Olivia fell forward onto her bed without bothering to make a wish or change her clothes and fell into a troubled slumber.

Hours later still, Olivia was jolted back to consciousness by the sudden ringing of her cell phone. She groped for it in the dark.

"Benson," she answered dully.

"Olivia, it's Cragen. It seems our perp has struck again. There's another victim. Beaten and raped just like Alice. Corner of 25th and Broadway. Call Elliot."

He hung up without waiting for a response, as was typical.

Olivia sighed. The last thing she wanted to do was call Elliot. Or, really, ever see him again. It hurt too much. _Stop acting like a teenager with a crush!_ she chided herself and dialed the all too familiar number on her cell phone.

"Slarbler," said a very sleepy Elliot.

Olivia's heart constricted. "Uh, hi, Elliot, it's Olivia. Cragen called. We caught a case. Same MO as our suspect; raped and beat another woman."

Elliot was wide-awake now. "Where?" he asked urgently.

"Corner of 25th and Broadway."

"See you there." And he hung up.

Olivia threw on her coat and grabbed her things. As she left, she glanced at the time. 3:36 AM.

Olivia was halfway to her car when she remembered it wasn't there. It was still at the precinct. So, against her will, Olivia phoned Elliot again. Strangely, there was no answer.

"Need a ride, Benson?"

She turned to find Elliot standing directly behind her, grinning as though he'd read her mind. Her heart sped up as it always did around Elliot. She forced herself to speak, even though it felt as though her entire body had nervously seized up.

"Yeah….," she responded resignedly.

They got into Elliot's car and drove to the crime scene. Flashing their badges, they ducked simultaneously under the police tape and walked over to EMS. They were directed to the victim, who was being cared for at the back of the ambulance by several paramedics. She had a black eye and a split lip and there were various cuts and bruises all over her.

"Hello, I'm Detective Benson and this is my….my…..my partner, El-uh, I mean, Detective Stabler. What's your name?"

"Theresa Brown. I'm seventeen."

"Can you tell us what happened?"

Theresa told them everything she could remember. How she was walking home from studying at a friend's house and thought she heard someone behind her. How that someone had grabbed her and dragged her into a nearby alley and raped her, beating her all the while.

"He threatened to kill me if I screamed, so I bit him when he tried to kiss me and he bit me back, making my lip split."

Olivia swallowed hard. Theresa's story was nearly identical to that of Alice.

"Did you see his face?"

"No, he wore a blue ski mask."

"Do you remember anything about him? A smell, a scar, a tattoo, jewelry?"

Theresa paused in her morbid tale and thought hard. Her face suddenly drained of all color.

"His cologne! It was my ex-boyfriend, Jacob Alberson! I got him that cologne for his birthday before we broke up! I can't believe he would do something like this to me!"

She started crying and the detectives couldn't get another word out of her.

"I think it's time to pay a little visit to good old Jacob," said Elliot savagely.

Olivia quickly dialed Cragen.

"Captain? It's Olivia. We've got a positive ID. Theresa says our friend Jacob raped her. She recognized him by the cologne. We're off to arrest him now."

A few minutes later, the two detectives were banging on the Alberson's door.

"Police! Open up, Jacob!"

No one answered.

"Stand back, Liv."

She stood back. Elliot kicked in the door and they went inside. They raced around the house, looking for Jacob. His mother wasn't around. They came upon his bedroom and went inside. His window was open and they could hear someone running down the fire escape.

Elliot looked at Olivia and nodded.

"I'll go out the window. You go back outside and see if you can catch him!"

He practically dove out the window and Olivia dashed out of the apartment.

Skidding to a halt outside, she noticed a dark figure running down the street. Certain it was Jacob, Olivia blasted after him, intent on getting her hands on him.

He wasn't on the football team for nothing. Olivia had to put on a burst of adrenaline just to keep him within her line of vision.

"STOP! POLICE! JACOB! STOP! STOP!!"

He kept running, but he was losing steam and Olivia could tell he was looking for somewhere to hide. Suddenly, someone appeared running next to her. It was Elliot .

They ran together, their steps almost in perfect sync. That's what you get for spending nearly 24/7 with someone for over eight years.

They were getting closer. Olivia wasn't a decorated police officer for no good reason. She summoned the last of her energy and leapt into the air, tackling Jacob and slamming them both into the ground. He tried to scramble away, but Olivia jammed her knee into the small of his back, pinning him down. She reached into her pocket to pull out handcuffs. She forced his arms behind his back and handcuffed him as Elliot caught up to them, completely out of breath.

"Jacob Alberson, you are under arrest for the rape of Theresa Brown and Alice Robinson," Olivia snarled, pulling him to his feet. "You have the right to remain silent; if you give up that right, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney; if you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you….."

Elliot and Olivia brought Jacob back to the precinct, where they interrogated him for two hours. He finally broke and confessed to both rapes, against his lawyer's and his mother's advice. He would soon be indicted.

Olivia hardly paid any attention after that; her thoughts were elsewhere. Cragen ordered, despite their protests, that both her and Elliot to take the rest of the day off.

The next two weeks were a complete blur to Olivia. Looking back, she couldn't remember one single thing about them. She went on complete autopilot to survive the pain of her broken heart. She barely talked to anyone, especially Elliot, and distanced herself from him by calling him "Stabler," as though they were mere acquaintances as opposed to partners and best friends.

Elliot was at his wits' end. He didn't understand why Olivia was being so distant with him. Things were going badly with Kathy. He had only tried to go back to her because he felt he had lost the one thing that mattered more to him than his own life and was trying feebly to replace it. He felt like he had lost Olivia when she had gone to Oregon undercover for the FBI. He wasn't sure when it was that he had fallen in love with his partner. Over time, he simply began to care about her more and more as more than a friend or partner and feeling absurdly jealous whenever she had a date. He had simply brushed it off at first. But, now, he was startled to realize, he wanted more than anything to spend the rest of his life with Olivia Benson. He had a friend in college who liked to talk about how everyone had a soul mate, and at the time, Elliot had just brushed it off as nonsense. However, after meeting Olivia, he realized that his crazy friend was one hundred percent right. He wished fervently that she felt the same way, only there was no way that was possible. Sometimes, he got the impression she did, but he figured it was just wishful thinking on his part. Why would a beautiful, strong, talented, loving and incredible woman like Olivia Benson want with a divorced man with four kids? His entire soul ached for her, and he found himself constantly looking for and giving excuses to be near her or to touch or hug her. Often, he'd find himself staring at her for long periods of time without even realizing it. It was pathetic.

_I HAVE to tell her_, he thought miserably. _I can't go on like this_. His memory suddenly flashed back to their conversation two weeks ago. She had mumbled something when he'd told her about Kathy. What was it? _I'm too late_. Too late for what, exactly? Suddenly, Elliot felt a rush of excitement and hope.

"Elliot."

"Elliot!"

"ELLIOT STABLER!"

Elliot felt something hit him square in the middle of his forehead.

Elliot jumped and looked around. Olivia was looking at him funny. "What?" he asked. _Wait, she's started using my first name again! I wonder…_

"Finally! I've been saying your name for a good ten minutes! I had to throw my pencil at you to get you to pay attention! Munch and Fin are laughing at us now. What on Earth had you so distracted?"

She actually seemed in a cheerful mood, much more like her old self. Elliot didn't want to tell that it was HER he was thinking about, so he picked the next thing that popped into his head.

"Uh, just, uh,"_don't say ' you', you moron! Think of something else! Anything else! No! Don't look at her coffee brown eyes that you could drown in the warmth and love of!_

"Um……I was just thinking about Kathy." _ Damn! What is WRONG with you, Stabler?! Now she's gonna think you're obsessed with your ex-wife!_

And in fact, Olivia's face fell, and the light and cheerfulness died in her eyes. She returned her gaze to her paperwork and responded with a simple "Oh…"

Olivia felt like her heart had been ripped out with a chainsaw and beaten into the dirt when Elliot mentioned Kathy. Needless to say, she felt a burning, prickling sensation behind her eyes and looked again at her paperwork to hide the fact that her eyes were feeling like tears. She had started to feel more like herself this past week and hoped that Elliot's sudden far-off look was because he'd been thinking about her. _ Don't be an idiot, Benson_, she scolded herself. _He has a REAL family; what does he need YOU for, anyway?_

She wasn't sure just when it was that she had fallen in love with Elliot Stabler. It had happened slowly and gradually, taking its time, as true love is supposed to. She had began to care for him much more as just a partner and a best friend, experiencing a bizarre stab of envy whenever Kathy showed up at the stationhouse or he mentioned her at work. She had never felt this way about anyone before in her life, and she only knew that she wished to spend the rest of her life with Elliot Stabler.

Olivia sighed. Luckily, the day had been uneventful and was almost over. Just fifteen minutes left. She tried to focus on her paperwork, but instead found her thoughts drifting back towards the man sitting right in front of her.

_He always gets my coffee every morning, even after a fight. He laughs at my stupid jokes, even the ones that Munch doesn't get. He picked helping me over saving that kid when Gitano cut my throat last year. I'll never forget that look in his eyes when he gathered me up in his arms. He was scared. Elliot doesn't scare easily. We even have the same blood type. He said that this job and me are the only things he has left anymore. He has always spent more time here with me at the precinct than at home with his wife. He's the best friend I've ever had…………_

"Hey, Liv, come back to planet Earth; it's time to leave."

Olivia jerked out of her thoughts and realized it was ten minutes past nine. She had been staring at the same piece of paper for twenty-five minutes. Resolving to actually DO the paperwork the following day, she gathered up her things and went to leave, but Elliot grabbed her arm as she passed his desk.

"What is it, Elliot?" she asked tiredly. A broken heart is very tiring, she noted dully.

"I…I….I need to talk to you, Liv," he said, more nervously than the situation warranted.

"About what?" _Great, he's probably going to tell me all about how wonderful it is to have Kathy back and how incredibly in love with her he is._

"About, well, us, Liv."

Olivia snapped to attention and looked at Elliot in astonishment.

"U-us?" she said, her voice becoming slightly higher than was normal.

"Yes," he replied firmly, but inside his nerves were completely shot.

He steered her out into the hallway. She leaned against the wall, watching him apprehensively. _What is it that he wants to talk to me about? Could it be he feels the same way about me that I do about him? No damn way, Benson. He went back to his ex-wife, remember? _

Elliot just looked at Olivia. She was so beautiful and didn't even know it…_Okay,_ he thought. _How am I going to tell her?_ He felt like someone had twisted his brain into a knot so that he couldn't speak. But she was watching him curiously now. He had to say _something_.

He swallowed hard. "Olivia, we've been partners for over eight years now and I have something I really need to tell you."

"What is it, Elliot?" she asked, suddenly concerned that he might tell her he had cancer or something. _And here I am, worrying about a stupid nonexistent love triangle!_ "Are you okay, Elliot? Is everything all right?"

"Well, no, actually. For one thing, I'm not getting back with Kathy."

Olivia's heart restarted. "Elliot, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. I'm in love with someone else."

And just like that, Olivia's heart died again. _Haha, _her mind taunted_. Lost out again, Benson! Bet it's that Dani Beck chick that took your place while you were out tree hugging in Oregon._

Olivia resisted the urge to roll her eyes at herself. _Be quiet, you stupid little voice!_ She forcibly pushed the pessimist aside and looked at Elliot, who was watching her anxiously. She swallowed back tears and said "Oh?"

"Yes, and I couldn't believe it at first. But now I'm glad that Fate picked this particular person out for me. She's the most amazing woman I've ever met. Strong, intelligent, loving and beautiful."

Olivia was fighting a losing battle against the tears.

"I'm in love with you, Olivia Benson. I have been for eight years."

Then, before Olivia had any time at all to react, Elliot's lips were on hers. The most incredible feeling spread throughout her entire body. It was like being struck by lighting, only instead of electricity, it was pure love. Her body melted into Elliot's arms and she pulled him close, kissing him back and releasing eight years of pent-up passion in doing so.

_Some people wait a lifetime._

_For a moment like this._

_Some people search forever._

_For that one special kiss._

Gently, he pulled away from her, looking into her eyes like he never wanted to look at anything else.

Olivia was in shock. She couldn't speak. Slowly, a look of horror and disappointment crossed Elliot's face as he came to the conclusion that Olivia didn't love him back and was trying to figure out how to tell him.

Olivia's brain was moving very sluggishly, but suddenly rational thought burst through. _Don't just stand there, you idiot! He thinks you don't love him back! Say something before you lose him forever!! _

"Elliot, I-", she started, but he cut her off.

"It's okay, Olivia. I shouldn't have done that."

"No, Elliot, I love you, too. That's what I wanted to tell you the day you told me about Kathy."

Amazement crossed Elliot's handsome features, promptly replaced by pure joy. He swept her up into her arms and hugged her hard. Then he kissed her again, with more passion than the first time.

He let go of her and she tried unsuccessfully to stifle a yawn.

He chuckled. "Am I really that boring?"

Olivia grinned in spite of herself. "No, it's just that I haven't been getting much sleep lately. I imagine I'll sleep well tonight, though…" she said slyly.

He raised his eyebrows, but before he could say anything, they heard someone clear his throat.

"Ahem."

The couple turned to see one of the late-night janitors standing right behind them, looking incredibly embarrassed.

"I, uh, wouldn't have said anything, but you're um, blocking the door and I need to get into the main room to clean," he said awkwardly.

Elliot and Olivia moved aside, and when the man had hurried off, burst out laughing. For a while, they couldn't stop.

"Wow," said Olivia, wiping her eyes. "That was really funny. Did you see the look on his face?"

Elliot snickered. "How about I take you home, Liv?"

Olivia gave him another one of her sly looks. "Yours or mine?"

She then started laughing again at the expression on Elliot's face.

"I'm kidding, El. Relax."

He ended up spending the night at her apartment, getting to know her in ways he had only dreamed about. They fell asleep locked in each other's arms.

Olivia was woken up by Elliot rolling away from her in his sleep. Smiling a little, she sat up and glanced at the time. It was 7:00. They had to be at work in one hour. She started to get out of bed, but someone's warm arms pulled her back and held her close.

"Elliot, we have work in an hour," she said, trying to ignore how good it felt to be in his arms and deciding it was a futile effort to pretend she didn't like it.

"No, I won't let you leave," he said happily. "Not now that I've finally got you."

Olivia felt the heat rise in her face and she smiled a little stupidly out of pleasure.

"Hmm, how about this; you release me and I go make coffee?"

"Nah."

"Then you leave me no choice."

Olivia reached out and tickled Elliot's bare ribs with her fingers. He yelled in surprise and let go of her. Laughing to herself, Olivia got up and pulled on a bathrobe and went into her bathroom to take a shower.

When she had finished, she headed into her kitchen to start coffee. As she stood there, taking out the container, she felt someone's arms snake around her waist and squeeze lovingly.

"Hey, beautiful," said Elliot fondly, kissing Olivia's neck.

Deciding the coffee could wait, she turned around and melded her lips with his, enjoying the warmth of his body and the safety of his arms.

They were so absorbed in each other that they didn't notice that fifteen minutes had passed and there were now only twenty-five minutes left until work.

Olivia broke away from Elliot and rested her head on his chest with a contented sigh. "I wish we didn't have to go to work," she said dreamily. Resignedly, she turned back to the coffee pot and poured cups for both herself and Elliot. She drank half of it quickly and got dressed at the speed of light.

Elliot looked slightly embarrassed. "Won't people suspect something when I show up in the same clothes I had on yesterday?" he said.

Olivia threw on her coat, looking thoughtful. Then she shrugged. "I don't think we should hide it. People are bound to find out anyway."

"But what about our jobs? Two detectives that are together can't work in the same precinct."

"Correction: two detectives who are _married_ can't work in the same precinct. I'd like to see Cragen try to separate us."

Elliot smiled, love for his partner warming his entire body. He went over and laid such a kiss on Olivia Benson that he might as well have been trying to win the Olympics in tonsil hockey. She broke away, flushed and breathless with pleasure. "We'd better go or we'll be late for work!" she gasped.

They reached the building only five minutes behind schedule. They walked up to the door to the bullpen and Elliot took Olivia's hand and squeezed it, hardly able to believe his luck. They walked casually in together.

Munch spotted them and hurried over. "There you are; we just caught a lead on the-hey, why are you two holding hands?"

They merely grinned at him and Munch's face broke out in a wide smile.

"Congratulations! I always thought you two were perfect for each other!"

Then he yelled for his partner.

"HEY, FIN! I WON THE BET!! YOU OWE ME FIFTY BUCKS!!! ELLIOT AND OLIVIA HOOKED UP!!!"

Fin rushed over. "Hey, man, that's not fa-OH! Damn! You DO win!" he grumbled, pulling out his wallet. Neither detective noticed Elliot and Olivia shooting daggers at them with their eyes.

At Munch's pronouncement, the entire room exploded into cheers of joy and everyone started hugging everyone else. Everyone had been waiting for eight years for the two detectives to admit their feelings for each other.

The detectives were so red that their faces were burning. They glared at Munch, who slowly realized he'd been found out. Fin grinned.

"You, you BET on Elliot's and my relationship??!!" said Olivia furiously.

"Well, actually, your um, strong POTENTIAL for a relationship," Munch replied weakly. People started laughing and Cragen came out to see what had everyone so hysterical. He spotted his two lead detectives, who now had their arms wrapped around each other's waists and were ignoring everyone else as they stared rather dreamily at each other, and groaned good-naturedly.

"I _knew_ this had to happen eventually; Benson, Stabler, my office immediately!"

The whole room cheered again as the new couple made their way to Cragen's office, looking mildly embarrassed. They got inside and shut the door, turning to face their boss.

Cragen just looked as his two detectives, whom he viewed as his own family and opened his mouth to speak, but Elliot cut him off.

"Captain, the rule says that we have to be married for you to be required to separate us; Olivia and I are just dating now; there's no reason to get us new partners, right?"

Cragen raised his eyebrows. "You two have always had a much closer relationship than any other detectives I've ever met, like two halves of the same whole that had finally been reunited. I knew the moment I introduced the two of you that we were in for a compelling few years. Never did I dream that either of you would stay on this long. You two are the best pair of detectives I've ever had the pleasure to work with, and I wish you all the best in your relationship, now and forever."

They gaped at him. Cragen almost smirked. Elliot and Olivia turned to leave, but Cragen stopped them.

"Before you go, can I just say one more thing?"

They waited.

"I always KNEW with absolute certainty in the very bottom of my heart that you two are meant to be together and would end up together eventually."

Elliot and Olivia reddened, if possible, even deeper than previously.

"By the way, uh, you'll probably see lots of people congratulating each other and exchanging money in the coming couple of weeks. Pretty much the entire building was betting on when you two would finally get together."

Olivia and Elliot simultaneously rolled their eyes and groaned, walking out the door to face the world, together.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is dedicated to all, um, like, twelve of my reviewers-come on, people! It's not that difficult to review! Even if you hate it and wish I would go to writer's reform school for the rest of my life and leave you alone, I still want you to leave at the very least some constructive criticism. Please? Okay, fine, whatever. Munch, do the disclaimer! You know, more reviews give me greater incentive to update…..

Munch: NO!

Me: Why not?!

Munch: I want my pony!

Me: I was just KIDDING when I told you that! You shouldn't have taken me seriously!

Munch: WAAAAHHHH!!

Me: Aw, come on; I can't legally write this if you don't do a disclaimer!

Munch: Fine, she doesn't own anything or anyone pertaining to SVU. But I still think she's a weasel! And she DOES own a pink blanket! Ha ha!

Me: Hey! You weren't supposed to say that! I could easily kill off your character, you know…

Enjoy! And as Munch so eloquently stated, I don't own them. And I asked Mr. Wolf so nicely, too! (He's going to cave any day now; I just know it…)

Too Late

Chapter 3

Olivia and Elliot emerged from Cragen's office, grinning from ear to ear like a couple of love struck teenagers. About twenty people rushed up to them immediately, but Munch reached them first, looking very guilty.

"I'm so sorry! Did he fire you?"

Elliot and Olivia opened their mouths at the same time.

"Munch-"

"John-"

Munch, as well as the various people around him, gasped in horror.

"He DID, didn't he? Damn it! Don't worry, I'll talk to him!"

Olivia sighed. "Munch, he didn't fire us, okay? Relax!"

The color slowly returned to the detective's face and he started to look embarrassed. Chuckling, Elliot and Olivia returned to their desks. Olivia picked up the paperwork she was _supposed_ to have done last night. She finished a stack of papers and decided to stretch her legs before doing the rest of it. She looked up. Elliot was staring dreamily at her. She laughed and waved her hand in front of his face to snap him out of it.

"Feel like taking a walk with me, Stabler? We could grab lunch."

He nodded and they both got up. Munch and Fin exchanged knowing smirks. The couple grabbed their coats and asked the Captain if he wanted anything.

"Hey, what about us?" said Munch and Fin in annoyance.

"I'm still mad at you two for pulling that little stunt," Elliot and Olivia said in unison.

They laughed at the look on their friends' faces and strolled outside, their arms around each other. They left the precinct and headed outside into the cold late winter air. Before Olivia could suggest where to go, Elliot had her pressed up against the wall and was giving her another searing kiss, hugging her close to his warm body. Olivia positively melted into his arms, kissing him back with all the passion her soul held for him.

Elliot had wanted to kiss Olivia as much as humanely possible all day. Now that she was his, he didn't want to waste a single moment.

_I can't believe I could be so lucky. I can't believe I got a second chance. I was so afraid I had lost him forever. This is the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me. I'm never going to let go of him…_

Somebody swore close by. The two broke apart and looked around. The same janitor from the night before was standing there, looking more embarrassed than ever.

"Ah, I left my cleaning supplies in the main room the other night and you're well, blocking THIS door," he sighed in resignation.

Humiliated, he pushed past the two detectives and they could hear him break into a run once he got inside. Olivia and Elliot locked eyes and immediately cracked up.

"What are the odds it would be the _same_ janitor?"

"Did you see the _look_ on his face when he realized it was us? That was priceless!"

Still laughing, the detectives made their way to one of their favorite nearby restaurants and sat down at their usual table. Diane, a friendly waitress in her mid-twenties, came over.

"Good to see you two! I've haven't seen you in a while! What'll it be?"

"The usual," said Elliot and Olivia, gazing into each other's eyes. Diane quickly got the point and scurried off, grinning from ear to ear. _Finally! It's about frickin' time those two got together!_

Olivia snapped herself out of her reverie and opened her mouth.

"Why me, Elliot? Why not Casey or someone else? I'm a child of rape, Elliot; I'm not even supposed to exist…"

He looked at her in some surprise.

"Olivia, the circumstances surrounding your existence aren't ideal, but I wouldn't trade you in for anyone, not Casey, not Kathy, and certainly not Jessica Simpson!"

Olivia cracked up. She'd been doing that a lot lately. She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt so happy, free, and at peace.

"I love you for who you are, and not where you came from. Your mother was an alcoholic and your father a sick rapist, but neither of those things matter, because you turned into the most amazing woman I've ever had the incredibly good fortune to meet and to work with."

Their food arrived. They each swapped half their sandwiches without even consciously realizing it; they shared so much that it was now second nature to both of them. The two detectives talked and talked as they hadn't in months. Too soon, it was time for them to head back to the precinct.

As they walked into the bullpen, the couple heard a loud argument issuing from the direction of Cragen's office. It sounded like he was talking to a woman. Elliot paled; he recognized that voice….

"Fine! If you don't want me back in the unit, then I'll talk to Elliot! I bet HE wants me back; we got pretty damn close the last time I was here!"

Olivia shot a questioning look at Elliot, but before he had a chance to explain, a young woman dressed in a worn hooded sweatshirt and jeans with horribly frizzy blond hair stalked out of the captain's office, obviously furious.

"_Dani_!" Olivia breathed in shock. She could hardly believe her eyes. It was Elliot's temporary partner from when she had gone undercover for the FBI in Oregon….

_Olivia walked hopefully into the precinct, eager to see her partner again after so many months and planning various clever ways to surprise him._

"_I'm looking for Detective Stabler?" said Olivia._

" _He's in Interrogation. Maybe I can help you; I'm his partner, Dani Beck?"_

"_Uh, that's okay…," said Olivia, quickly changing the subject._

_I'm his partner, Dani Beck._

_I'm his partner, Dani Beck._

_I'm his partner, Dani Beck._

Olivia's conscience had been shrieking that horrible mantra at her ever since her encounter with Dani.

Detective Benson abruptly snapped back to the present. Dani was staring at the two detectives in front of her. The deadly combination of tension and silence in the room was so thick you would be hard pressed to find a knife sharp enough to slice through it.

Dani stared at Olivia Benson, and without a word, her gaze traveled downward to rest on the sight of Olivia and Elliot's entwined fingers. Her jaw dropped and her face reddened.

"You."

Olivia swallowed hard. One word, and she was more nervous than the time a psychopathic rapist named Richard White who liked to stalk and rape women in power had chosen her as his next victim. Elliot squeezed Olivia's hand, trying to give her comfort.

"Uh," he said, attempting to relieve the mounting tension, "Dani, I'd like you to meet my….my…..uh…partner, Olivia Benson. Liv, this is Dani." He grinned weakly.

"No need, Elliot," Dani snarled coldly. "We've already met, haven't we, Olivia?"

Olivia swallowed hard and braced herself for the explosion.

"So it's you, bitch. You're Elliot's precious Olivia, whom he wouldn't shut up about the whole time I was his partner! You came into the precinct looking for him and you couldn't be bothered to tell me who you were??!!" Dani's voice started to get higher and higher pitched as she got more hysterical. And then she rounded on Elliot.

"You sure move awfully fast, Elliot. Do you always hook up with every new female partner, or was I just a fun little experiment?!" she screeched.

Olivia started to lose the feeling in her body as she experienced the beginnings of unbelievable shock and horror. _Elliot had _kissed_ DANI?!?!?!!!_

Elliot's face darkened with anger. "Now, Dani, that's out of line-," he started to say, but before he could wrap his tongue around all of the words, Dani had lost her temper and punched Olivia hard in the face, sending her flying backwards.

Olivia never saw Dani's fist coming. One minute, the blond detective was standing there looking angrier than Olivia had ever seen anyone look before, and the next minute, she felt a fist smash into her nose, inducing an instant nosebleed.

Olivia stumbled backwards from the sheer force of the blow and tripped, falling hard on her back and getting the wind knocked out of her. She could feel her nose bleeding profusely; it felt as though Dani had ruptured a few veins. Amazingly, her nose was not broken, but she was beginning to feel dizzy and lightheaded from the sudden loss of a significant amount of blood. Elliot rushed over to her, his heart in his throat, completely forgetting about anyone else in the room. Munch and Fin stood frozen in shock, unable to comprehend what had just occurred.

"Oh, my God, Olivia, NO!" He quickly turned her over onto her stomach so she wouldn't choke on her own blood and tried to stem the flow with a fistful of tissues he snatched from his desk.

To Elliot's immense disquiet, Olivia staggered to her feet and made her way over to Dani, her eyes flashing with suppressed rage. Dani was standing as though carved out of stone, her fist still raised.

"Dani Beck," Olivia spat, as though the very word was cyanide while she produced her handcuffs and pulled Beck's arms forcefully behind her back, "you are under arrest for assaulting a police officer. You have the right to keep your goddamn mouth shut. You have the right to an attorney. If you can't afford an attorney, one will be provided for you, free of charge. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?"

"Yeah, bitch," snarled Dani as Munch and Fin hauled her off to the interrogation room.

Olivia realized suddenly that there was still blood trickling down her front from her nose, though in a very resigned sort of way. Elliot gazed at her with newfound admiration and greater respect. He pulled Olivia into his arms and held her close, oblivious to the fact that she was getting blood, and now tears, all over his work clothes.

He quickly became aware of the fact that everyone was staring at them. He figured he'd better get Olivia to a doctor to make sure the damage to her nose wasn't serious. The pair received many alarmed looks as they made their way out the building and out to Elliot's car.

Elliot started the ignition as Olivia attempted to mop herself up. She knew she must look like she had just survived being murdered; who knew so much blood could come out of one's _nose_? She abruptly jerked back to life when it dawned on her where they were headed.

"The hospital? Elliot, it's just a bad nosebleed. I'll be okay. I don't need to see a doctor!"

"Are you sure?" Elliot was very concerned. Up close, Olivia could see that he was extremely pale, and she was the one who had just lost all that blood!

She sighed deeply. "Yes, Elliot, I'm positive. If anything seems wrong in a day or two, I'll let you drag me to the hospital."

Elliot's heart was starting to slow down from its mile-a-minute rampage just fifteen minutes earlier. He worried about her so much, especially since that incident with Gitano. She was the only female in SVU, and while he knew perfectly well that she was completely capable of protecting herself, he also knew that being a woman made her a bigger target for rapists seeking revenge.

"Fine, but I'm driving you home."

She started to protest, but he cut her off. "You can't go back to work still covered in blood, anyway."

Olivia promptly shut her mouth. He was right. Secretly, though, she was very pleased he was so worried about her. It made her love him even more than she thought possible.

"Listen, Liv, about what Dani said. We were drunk and I wasn't thinking clearly. That kiss meant nothing to me; I was just trying to compensate for your being gone."

Olivia looked at him, startled. "I figured as much, El. And you don't have to apologize to me. I was the one who left without saying anything." She grinned good-naturedly and Elliot relaxed.

Back at her apartment, Olivia climbed into the shower to make sure she got completely clean while Elliot waited in her living room. Letting the hot water flow over her body, her thoughts turned to Elliot. She found herself imagining what it would be like to be his wife, to fall asleep in his arms every night and live the remainder of her life with him. She blushed deeply, imagining certain scenarios that would take place in the bedroom. She wondered what it would be like to raise a family with him.

_Quiet, Benson, her mind scolded playfully. Don't get ahead of yourself; start that kind of talk up and Elliot will run away faster than you can say "Kathy"!_

Olivia grinned to herself. _No kidding._

However, she allowed herself to fantasize a few more minutes before stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around her body. In doing so, she caught a glimpse of herself in the bathroom mirror.

Olivia had seen her reflection plenty of times, but she did a double take when she saw herself. A small smile was playing happily around her lips, which were still red from kissing and her skin had a general, happy glow about it. In that moment, she didn't look like a tough-as-nails detective who worked long hours. She looked like a young woman who had found true love at last. As she watched, the woman in the mirror broke out in wide smile and hurried out of the bathroom.

Olivia dressed quickly in jeans and long-sleeved T-shirt. She went out into the living room and found Elliot dozing on her couch. Her heart danced joyfully and she leaned over and kissed him on the mouth to wake him up. He leaned into the kiss and drew her into a hug.

"I was so worried about you today, Liv. I can't believe Dani just lost it like that. She had no right to attack you."

Olivia's heart swelled. They had only been dating for about twenty-four hours and already she was completely smitten. But then, her heart had actually been his for eight years, ever since she arrived at Manhattan SVU for the first time to accept her new job as one of the lead detectives. She had bumped into him in the hallway and dropped all of her things like some clueless rookie, and as he bent down to help her pick them up, apologizing even though it was her fault for not paying attention, she caught her first glimpse of his sensual blue eyes and was speechless.

"_Hello, I'm Elliot Stabler."_

And that was all it took. He had her heart for life. And now, after eight years of an incredible partnership, she was content to never leave his embrace.

Elliot leaned down and kissed Olivia softly. They rested like that for a while in comfortable silence, simply enjoying each other's presence, their arms wrapped around each other.

"I wish we could just stay like this forever," said Olivia wistfully. Elliot smiled at her.

"I wouldn't mind that too much, either." He was surprised and pleased when Olivia reached up and enveloped his mouth with hers, drawing him into a warm and loving kiss.

They broke apart with a sigh.

"I guess we'd better head back or everyone will think I've bled to death by now," said Olivia wryly. Elliot snickered and they hugged again before he gently pushed Olivia off of him so he could get up. The two stretched and headed out the door.

They stopped by Elliot's house so he could change into fresh clothes too. Then they drove back to the precinct.

When the pair arrived at the stationhouse, everyone was running around in a sort of panic and they could hear Dani's muffled yells of indignation somewhere in the background.

Olivia grabbed the sleeve of Casey Novak, the current ADA, as she rushed by looking harried.

"What on Earth is going on, Casey?"

Casey gave her friend a terrified look and said "It's Alberson! He's escaped from custody! No one has any idea where he is!"

"_WHAT_!?!??!!" shouted Elliot as Olivia recoiled in disbelief.

"We just got him two weeks ago! How did he escape custody?!"

"Apparently, he simply worked at the cuffs on the way to Riker's and broke open the car window with his fist before it started moving and he escaped after knocking out both of the officers in the car," answered Casey bitterly as Munch appeared, looking extremely worried.

"Liv, word on the street is that Jacob's out for revenge and your name is at the top of his list. Apparently he didn't much appreciate being taken out by a woman."

Olivia snickered. "He's a teenager. What can he do to me, a police officer?"

"I wouldn't take that cavalier attitude if I were you, Benson," said Casey in a voice that indicated she was deadly serious. "Jacob Alberson stole a gun from one of the officers and he's considered armed and extremely dangerous."

Olivia swallowed nervously and glanced at Elliot. He grabbed her hand and gripped it very tightly.

"Any idea where he is?" said Elliot with false hope. The detectives and the ADA shook their heads.

"It's like he's vanished off the face of the earth. No one has reported a sighting of him or anything. We're afraid he's going to try to…to…kill you, Olivia."

"I won't let that happen," declared Elliot firmly. He knew in his heart that he and Olivia were meant to die together sometime in the very distant future, and being murdered by a sulking teenage rapist wasn't exactly his ideal way to go.

Olivia was terrified. She didn't want to go home to an empty apartment. She looked over at Elliot and he seemed to read her mind.

"I'll stay with you until we catch this creep," he promised, his statement causing a few sniggers and raised eyebrows.

"Thank you," Olivia whispered. He smiled and hugged her hard.

That night, when Olivia climbed into bed, Elliot pulled her into his arms and held her close so she would feel secure. He need not have worried. In Olivia's opinion, there was no safer place on the planet than nestled in the embrace of Elliot Stabler. She relaxed and they both fell asleep.

They both awoke abruptly the next morning to the shrill and insistent ring of Olivia's cell phone. _I've _got_ to change that ring tone_, she thought sleepily as she reached for it.

"Benson."

"Olivia, it's Cragen. Alberson's been spotted."

"Where?" she asked, instantly alert. Beside her, Elliot was watching her, his eyes full of question and concern.

"Not too far from your apartment, on 2nd and 3rd Street!"

Olivia's pulse quickened. She had to catch him. No way was she going to live the rest of her life in fear of some psychopathic teenager with a grudge.

"Elliot and I are on it, Captain," she said brusquely.

"_Elliot's_ there, too? My God, Olivia, when I get my hands on the two of you, I'll-I'll-"

But Olivia didn't hear the rest of Cragen's scandalized squawking because she chose that moment to hang up on him.

"What's going on, Liv?"

"Jacob's been spotted not too far from here. We have to get him, Elliot before he hurts another innocent girl."

"Or you."

"What, you don't think I'm innocent?"

"Not by a long shot," he answered, mischief sparkling in his eyes.

Olivia blushed and the two of them quickly got dressed.

_I could get used to this_, thought Olivia. _ Having him around my apartment seems like the most natural thing in the world_.

Elliot and Olivia positively flew out of the apartment building, heading straight for 2nd and 3rd street, their blood pounding in their ears. The slowed down as they got closer. Hearing a sudden noise from a nearby alley, they glanced at each other and exchanged nods, drawing their weapons.

Olivia crept forward first, being careful not to make too much noise so as to give the person as little time as possible to get away. Olivia leapt into the alleyway.

"POLICE! Hands up!"

In a flash, Jacob jumped out from behind a dumpster and had Olivia in a headlock, at the same time knocking the gun out of her hand. Olivia struggled, but she was no match for the powerful athlete and the more she fought, the more he increased his grip on her until she was drawing breaths with difficulty.

"Olivia?" said Elliot worriedly. He'd seen her leap into the alley, but after that she hadn't said a word. His nerves shot, wondering if the next thing he'd see would be his partner's lifeless form, he hurried into the alley.

He came upon a scene that made his heart stop in his chest and his blood become ice. Jacob Alberson had taken Olivia hostage and was pressing a gun to her temple.

"Drop the gun or the bitch dies!" screamed Jacob, a manic glint in his eyes.

"Jacob, let her go, you don't know what you're doing!"

Elliot's mind flashed back to the previous year. _Gitano had taken him hostage and held a gun to his head, threatening to kill him if Olivia didn't drop her weapon. He begged Olivia to shoot Gitano, but she wouldn't risk his life. Just as he closed his eyes to bow to the inevitable, a shot rang out. A sniper, unnoticed by anyone, had shot Gitano, instantly taking his life._

This situation seemed hideously familiar. He felt the terrible indecision that must have plagued Olivia during the Gitano incident. The woman he loved was in the hands of a madman and he was powerless to do anything.

Elliot's grip tightened on his gun.

"This bitch ruined my life, my future! No college will accept someone with a criminal record!"

"Especially not one who's serving a life sentence for rape in addition to his newfound police record!" Olivia spat, trying to throw him off. He just shoved the gun into her temple in response and she gasped in pain.

Elliot experienced a sensation akin to all of the blood draining from his body, leaving him weak and vulnerable. He tried to reason with Jacob, but he only got more desperate and insane as time crept slowly on.

Suddenly, Jacob snapped. "I have nothing left to live for because of you, bitch!" he screeched insanely and promptly pulled the trigger. A deafening shot rang out and Olivia and Jacob crumpled to the ground.

"OLIVIA!!" screamed Elliot in terror. He ran to his partner and gathered her up in his arms. "Liv, what _happened_?"

She pulled away from him with a sharp gasp and looked regretfully down at the body below her. "Jacob's dead. He…he shot himself. I guess he couldn't see any way out, so he just ended it all like a coward."

Elliot pulled Olivia to her feet and held her close as tears started to flow down his face……..

_Two weeks later…_

"Munch, if you say one more word about how Big Brother is really some horse that's going to kill us all, I swear I'll throw you off the roof and tell everyone that you jumped!"

Elliot chuckled as he watched his girlfriend and Munch fight about conspiracies. Two weeks had passed since Jacob Alberson had killed himself, and since then, five other victims had come forward. Alice and Theresa were recovering nicely now that they knew the creep was never coming back.

Elliot and Olivia had only been officially dating for a little over two weeks and were now living together, but he felt as if they had been with each other for forever. He knew what he was going to do, and this argument was all part of his master plan.

"Aww, okay, sorry Liv," Munch said, holding his hands up in defeat. "You win. You don't have to throw me off the roof. How about I take you out for a drink after work to make up for it?"

Olivia looked at Munch like he had suddenly told her he trusted the government implicitly. Then she shrugged. "Okay, whatever, Munch." She looked at Elliot. "You don't mind, do you, darling?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"Not at all, snookums," he responded in a voice equally as syrupy sweet. It was an act Elliot and Olivia put on at work every so often when they were bored and wanted to annoy the living daylights out of Munch and Fin. It worked every time. Munch and Fin looked utterly sickened. Olivia went over to Elliot and they purposely kissed very sloppily.

"Mercy!" begged the two other detectives, clasping their hands together. Elliot and Olivia broke apart and everyone started laughing.

Munch shot Elliot a look that said _You owe me BIG time, buddy! _The plan was for Munch to keep Olivia away from Elliot for a few hours so he could run a very special errand without her knowing. Hence the argument over Big Brother. Munch needed an excuse to keep the two apart long enough for Elliot's plan to fall into place.

That evening, Munch whisked Olivia away to a bar and Elliot surreptitiously slipped away. He got into his car and drove to a jewelry store called Jared's. He went inside and began examining the diamond engagement rings. The store clerks exchanged smug looks and left him alone.

After about half an hour of searching, Elliot spotted the perfect ring for Olivia. It had a gold band and was inset with a sizable, beautifully cut diamond. On either side of the diamond were two heart-shaped sapphires. He gestured to the closest clerk and the man got it out for him, smirking.

"Anything else, sir?"

"Yes, can you engrave the band with the words 'My love for you will withstand the test of time,' please?"

"Of course. Just fill out this form and it will be ready tomorrow morning."

"Thank you," said Elliot and he quickly left the jewelry store in a state of nervous excitement about the following evening.

When he got back to the apartment he lived in with Olivia, he noticed she was already home. Perfect.

"So how was your big date with Munch?" he teased.

Olivia groaned and buried her face in one of the pillows on the couch. "All of the alcohol in the world couldn't block that man's voice out of my brain," she moaned. "He would not shut up the whole time. I ended up just getting tea after the first beer because it wasn't helping at all. I finally managed to give him the slip while he was paying and take a cab home."

Elliot laughed, imagining the look on Munch's face when he realized Olivia had escaped from him.

"So where did YOU run off to, Elliot?"

Elliot gave Olivia a huge grin. "I had an errand I needed to run. By the way, how about you and I go out to dinner tomorrow night at that fancy restaurant that you really like whose name I can never pronounce?"

Olivia looked up, surprised. Her eyes widened. "You mean, not _La Belle Chateau_?"

Elliot just smirked. Olivia gasped and jumped to her feet, throwing her arms around him. "Okay, I forgive you for forcing me to spend two hours listening to Munch prattle on about how Spongebob is a government conspiracy designed to slowly brainwash the minds of our children. I'd love to go out to dinner tomorrow!"

"I figured as much," he said, kissing her gently. "I made reservations for seven o'clock."

Olivia was so happy that she spent the rest of the night proving how much she loved him.

At 6:30 the next evening, Olivia surveyed herself in the full-length mirror in her bedroom. She had picked out a sleeveless baby blue dress with a long flowing skirt and subtle sparkles in the fabric. She wore her mother's pearl earrings and her hair was done up in an elegant bun. Her eyes were alight with excitement and anticipation.

Elliot walked in. He was wearing a nice suit. He stopped dead at the sight of Olivia in her blue dress. He had never seen her or anyone else look more beautiful than she did just then. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Shall we get going?" Olivia asked. She'd never admit it, but she'd been nearly struck dumb by the sight of Elliot in his suit. She'd seen him in suits plenty of times before, but this time was different. This time he was doing it for her.

"Of course, Liv," Elliot responded, holding out his arm. The couple left the apartment and went outside. There was a gorgeous black Cadillac waiting for them. Olivia looked at Elliot in shock.

"El, is there something you're not telling me?"

"What, I can't drive the most beautiful woman on Earth around in style without being subjected to Twenty Questions?" he said in mock annoyance. Olivia laughed, but his comment served the purpose of distracting her and they both got into the car.

"You look absolutely stunning," said Elliot, leaning over to kiss his girlfriend. She blushed, but her eyes sparkled with pleasure.

They arrived at the restaurant and were shown to their table. It was a beautiful place. Soft classical music played in the background and the lighting was just right. The dishes were inlaid with a delicate rose design and the color theme of the restaurant was a soft cream.

They placed their orders and started to talk. They couldn't keep their eyes off of each other. Olivia found herself wondering if it was all a dream and she would presently wake up in her apartment all alone. She mentally shook herself. _You're in a lovely restaurant with the most wonderful, most caring man you've ever met, and you're wasting time worrying if it's a dream? Live in the moment for once, woman!_

Elliot looked at Olivia. Never in a million years had he dreamed that the woman he'd bumped into eight years back would turn out to be the most important person in his life. Destiny is funny that way. He smiled.

Olivia smiled back. "What are you thinking about?"

"Oh, just how incredibly lucky I am to have met you and had you as a partner. Also, how funny it is that the first time we met was when I knocked into you, accidentally throwing all of your things to the ground."

She chuckled. "I didn't know what to say, but I do remember being disappointed that you were already taken back then," she remembered, grinning. Elliot smirked.

Their food arrived. The conversation, as it always did between the two, flowed easily and naturally. It was when they were finishing up their coffee (decaf) that Elliot decided to go forward with the last part of his plan. He got up. Olivia looked at him curiously.

"Olivia, I have a very important question to ask you."

"Sure, El, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Everything is perfect."

He dropped to the floor and got down on one knee. Olivia's eyes widened to the size of silver dollars. Elliot took a deep breath and spoke.

"Olivia, since the moment I saw you eight years ago, I knew we were destined to be together. You are my best friend, my partner, my support, and my soul mate. You were there for me when I was at my worst and at my best. I trust you with my very life and I love you with all of my heart and soul."

After he spoke, he pulled out a small blue velvet box and opened it, revealing the dazzling ring he had selected. Olivia gasped.

"Olivia Benson, will you marry me?"

Her jaw dropped, but then her face broke out in a wide smile that radiated pure joy.

"Yes, Elliot Stabler, I would be honored to be your wife."

He grinned broadly and slipped the ring onto her finger. Then, she threw her arms around him and kissed him as hard as she could. The entire restaurant broke out into applause.


	4. Chapter 4

All right

**I'm so sorry, guys! I haven't updated in over a year, and a bunch of people loved my story. I just felt so uninspired and then time got away from me. I doubt I have any fans left, but if I do, thanks SO MUCH for waiting and all. I'm really sorry.**

Too Late

**Chapter 4**

The newly engaged detectives broke apart, their faces glowing with happiness. The restaurant cheered again. Elliot picked Olivia up and swung her around so that she squealed slightly. He felt like his heart would burst with ecstasy. The restaurant whooped and applauded some more as the couple exited.

They headed back to their apartment. Once in the car, Olivia decided to examine her ring more carefully. She took it off and studied it. Light from a streetlamp briefly flashed on the words inscribed in the band:

_My love for you will withstand the test of time_.

Olivia was so touched, she almost cried. She looked up. Elliot had been peering at her out of the corner of his eye and a small smile was tugging at his lips.

They arrived back home and the moment they were inside, Elliot pulled his fiancée into his arms, kissing her warmly. Inside her heart, Olivia was glowing with happiness as she pressed her lips to Elliot's.

They stumbled towards the bedroom, shedding clothes haphazardly as they went. Falling onto the bed, Elliot and Olivia became one as destiny had always intended them to. Sleep overcame the two detectives as they melted into each other's embrace.

_Is this a dream?_

_If it is, please don't wake me from this high._

_I'd become comfortably numb_

_Until you opened up my eyes_

_To what it's like_

When everything's right

_I can't believe_

_You Found Me_

The next morning, Olivia drifted lazily into consciousness and reached for Elliot, but her hands met only air. The bed was empty. Olivia bolted upright. Had it all been a dream? Her heart pumping fast with fear and disappointment, she threw on a robe and made her way out of the bedroom.

Relief swept over her as she realized Elliot was in her kitchen, making coffee and breakfast. She smiled at the sight of Elliot being so domestic. He turned around and swept her into his arms, sweetening her lips with a light kiss.

"How's my favorite girl?" he asked warmly. She smiled at him and they both sat down to breakfast. Halfway through, Olivia realized Elliot had stopped eating and was watching her closely.

"What?" she asked, worried her hair was heinous or she had a big zit.

"You're just so beautiful," he whispered. "I can't believe you're really mine. I love you, Olivia."

Olivia's face glowed like the newly risen sun. "I love you, too, Elliot." She paused and looked at the clock on the kitchen wall. "But if we don't get a move on, we'll be late to work."

The two detectives raced into work with only five minutes to spare.

Elliot and Olivia reached their desks and dove into the piles of paperwork, trying to ignore Munch and Fin, who were snickering, having obviously figured out why their two friends were late.

A few hours later, Olivia looked at the clock and turned to Elliot. "Hey, El, feel like getting lunch?" He nodded and the two detectives left the squad room. Outside, Elliot's hand instinctively took hold of Olivia's and she felt a warmth spread through her. Looking down, she saw her engagement ring sparkling in the late morning sun. It was then that she knew, that whatever the future held for them, they would face it together, with strength, with courage, with trust,

And with love.

Olivia smiled, squeezing Elliot's hand.

Maybe it's a little sappy, maybe it could have been done better, but there you have it. Finally, here it is, the end to my story. I had fun and I hope you did, too. Reviews are always and forever welcome. Once again, I'm sorry to anyone who was waiting for updates for this story. I hope I met your expectations. Thanks a million. :)


End file.
